Revenge of the Snow Queen
by Silveryaoifan
Summary: Jack Frost accidently angered the snow queen, rejecting her openly and choosing the guardians instead would make anyone angry, now the snow Queen plans on using tooth as a hostage to lure jack to her kingdom. Can jack save her in time or would he be held captive in the seasons?
1. Vanished

Hiya this is ging to be my first continuing story so if it sucks, I apologise and hope you enjoy, Also grammer and speeling isn't my cup of tea so if you see any mistakes I'm sorry ^^;

* * *

Jack flew over britain he never enjoyed coming here. Britains were boring. They hated snow and always complained about Jack's master peices they never appricciated the winter spirit's work of art he created, they only grumbled about icy roads or somthing. Even the kids would stop inside and not venture out to build a snowman or have snowball fights, But there was one place he actually liked going to.

He flew past a building which looked like a prison and saw it was a school. children were outside having snowball fights, some made snowmen while other's had snowball wars, he laughed when a little girl fell over and took a tantrum, saying how it wasn't her fault she fell over the ice. Some teen's laughed at her but still picked the little girl up, Jack smirked toddlers, they were so amusing.

He soon flew away again jumping from rooftop to rooftop spreading and covering them with frost till there wasn't a tile missed, he then landed on the hour arm of big ben and tossed his legs over the side dangling. Looking over londen. The londen eye was still moving slowly, and Jack saw people hurry quickly to jump in, he smirked it seemed it wouldn't stop at all, this woman looked scared out her wits but gradually got on. Jack cocked his head to the side curiously.

Jumping on a moving vehicle was easy moving off was harder, he thought he glanced away from the londen eye and saw nearly all of londen nearly covered in snow

"My winter wonderland." he said outload, even though the place was covered in snow it looked diffrent...magical even as if it wasn't londen anymore that's the reason Jack came back to see some of the beauty in places like these. he leaned back a little smiling contently his staff on his shoulder and he gazed at the view

"just a few more minute's..." he said to himself before he left for another country to bring snow to them. Then suddenly the wind picked up and howled louder than it usally does, jack cried out nearly falling of the hour hand,

"wind!? what the h..." He stopped his eye's wideneding as in front of him a small snow like tornado was appearing jack wasn't sure to flee or stay still, soon it dissolved but a woman was in it's place, she had long straight white hair and her bright blue eye'swere staring back at him, she had a blue gown with white fur's on her shoulders and jack saw behind her it looked like some sort of mirror. Jack knew she was an immortal she was flying like him but more graceful and controlled where he was wild and carefree like a snowflake, jack stood up quickly Staff firmly in his hand he pointed it towards her

"who are you?" he asked she smilied slowly that sent chills down jack's spine

"I'm hurt Jack...I really am surprised you don't know who _I_ am..." she hovered just close to him, their nose's barely touching jack cried out and fell back but luckily wind caught him,

"I am the snow queen." she said and jack's eye's widened in confusion _snow queen?_

where has he heard that before, he placed his staff down slowly dropping his guard slightly if she was going to hurt him she would of done so by now He bowed slightly

"pleasure to meet you, your highness," she smirked obviously amused bt his plesentries

"Jack, I am looking for somone an eqeal who matches my powers and will remain faithful to my side," jack turned his head to the side she placed her hand to her mouth like a damsel in distress "but there's noone out there strong enough of a matche to me..." she turned to him smiling that creepy smile again "but Jack... since we are both spirits of winter..." she didn't have to go on. She floated next to jack, his shiver went un noticed she seemed to like him but jack smilied uncertaintly and laughed a little nervously

"no thanks...I prefer being on my own." he did a mock solute and flew off, the queen looked stunned watching him fly away clumsily like a snowflake

Then she glared  
"Fine! so be it jack frost,"

she turned towards her mirror and stepped through, back into her kingdom

"with time jack frost...I'll have you in my grasp."

50 years later after the defeat of pitch black.

The snow queen sat on her throne gazing at her mirror smirking, true the mirror reflected pain upon the world but it also revealed it. She smilied sinisterly and nearly laughed as she saw a family crash an unadvoible crash in a blizzard her snow storms hurting thousands and people hating her harsh winter. she loved every bit of it. But her mirror revealed somthing else which made her sit up in her seat glaring and filled with new found hatred.

she saw Jack frost on a lake surrounded by the guradians north was holding a book and she knew instantly

"The oath of guardians!?" she cried stroding towards the mirror, she saw jack beaming like a boy on christmas soon it faded, he was leaving but a little boy suddenly hugged Jack, he was stunned but returned it the queen sneered

"he rejected me!?" she asked no one in particuler "only to babysit snot-nosed children?" she clenched her fists snow and wind circling around her

"how DARE he!?" she never felt so insulted all her life she was so close to breaking the damn mirror until, she saw jack smile and nod at a fairy,

"the tooth fairy..." the queen said calming down a little soon the image showed the half humming bird half humming fly with exctiment and hugged jack twilring him around, the queen's eyes widened in surprise then she glared the floor beneith her icing over

"just you wait Jack Frost," she turned a plan forming in her head she smirked "soon you'll be mine."

But the queen had to wait, it was after easter where spring started the end of winter and she felt weak she had to wait next winter and wait she did, agonosing as the season's past slowly for once to her until she could set her plan in motion. She watched the mirror and observed the tooth palace, she frowned

"very open. not much securaty is there?" she asked this was just too easy, she walked through her mirror to the tooth palace, she could hear the the annoying sprite miles away, she glided forward and was soon behind the fairy, tooth shivered feeling cold, she turned smiling

"Jack-?" she thought but stopped short seeing the snow queen instead

"who are you?" she asked fluttering back slightly

the Queen only smirked and blew a kiss, tooth froze her face becoming pale her lips changing to blue, her wing's stopped beating and she fell.

The Snow Queen rolled her eye's, she couldn't be bothered with the girl. she flew down and caught tooth, and her mirror appeared reaveling her ice kingdom, she felt tooth's heartbeat it was slow but not enough for death...merely in a deep sleep.

It wasn't until two days later Baby tooth flew into the warren and saw bunny crouched down experimenting on egg patterns baby tooth whizzed forward and chirped loudly, Bunny cried out and made a mistake he glared "this better be-" he stopped seeing baby tooth

"what's wrong little fella?" he asked standing up, baby made gesturing chirping frantically Bunny frowned "now hold on, I don't understand a word your saying." Baby tooth groaned and face palmed bunny frowned looking around

"where's Tooth?" he asked Baby Tooth looked up and moved about frantically

"Tooth's missing?" bunny guesed hoping it was wrong Baby Tooth nodded, bunny's eye's widened "come on," he said and patted the ground a tunnel opening up baby flew in bunny after him,

soon he hopped through his tunne's some flower's that srpouted were here and there, then suddenly he arrived out side north's workshop, he shivered

"keep up Baby Tooth," he said and hopped forward

"ah, cold! cold! cold!" he cried out hoping over towards north's workshop, He bouded through the doors open them wide North turned critising a ice scupltur that a yeti made, it was supposed to be a monster high doll

"North, we got trouble! Tooth's mssing!" north turned surprised

"bunny what brings you-"

"tooth is missing!" bunny said again did north not here him?

north blinked surprised he turned gesturing bunny to follow, "we must contact the other guardians." he said bunny only groaned

"I doubt it, sandy has dreams to give and I doubt frostbite will care..." he thought outloud

North ignored him and turned on the northern lights,

"now all we do is wai-"

"what'sup kangeroo?" a minute later Jack was the first to come in

"hey north! what's with the lights?" he asked bunny frowned

"your here early...for once." bunny observed Jack shurgged

"I was coming here anyway, again what where the light's about?" before north could answer sandy appeared looking pissed, he gestured to himself making dreamsand above his head and crossing his arms north nodded wincing

"I'm sorry but-"

"hey where's Tooth?" Jack asked bunny groaned

"will you let the man finish!?" he growled jack flinched holding his hands up in surrender

"okay okay, calm ya whiskers." he said smirking north only sighed

"Tooth has gone missing, and we don't know where." he said, sandy man's eyes widened asking loads of questions and Jack just blinked

"you've got to be joking right?" he asked hopeful Baby tooth appeared and fluttered to jack chirping Jack's eye's widened

"Baby tooth...?" he stroked her feathers "I've never seen you leave tooth's side," he said outloud jack stood up

"come on, we have to find her," taken by surprise bunny un crossed his arms north turned towards the lift to take him to the slay everyone followed

"where are we looking first?" Jack asked "Tooth palace hopefull there's somthing there to give us a clue." north went in the slay and bunny was hesitent at first then saw the seatbelts

he smirked "seatbelts north?" he asked tying himself in sandy and jack didn't bother being beins of flight north smirked

"you very welcome bunny now. Here we go!" he said whipping his reins and bunny even though strapped in he clutched at his seat crying out, jack laughed and leaned like surfing keeping his balance on the slay soon they were flying towards tooth palace, Jack stepped next to north

"who do you think kidnapped Tooth?" jack asked worried north shurgged

"pitch did this before, he could of done it again," but he didn't sound reasurring

"I doubt pitch would repeat what he did before..." bunny said even pitch wasn't that stupid. North thrw his snowglobe and reapeared towards the tooth palace as they got closer. North landed suddenly Jack fell back and luckily sandy caught him "north!?" he growled then stopped

"what...is that?" bunny asked unbelting himself and standing up slowly jack's eye's widened North stood at the slay

"is that ice?" he asked, sure enough the area tooth would normally flying giving order's to her messengers was iced over. Everyone glanced at jack, he stared at them "you don't think I did this! do you?" he asked everyone looked at eachover,

"we're not sure what to think frostbite," bunny said sandman pointed to the ice and made mulitple snowflakes, jack frowned and north translated

"he was wandering if there are any other frost spirits out there?" he said jack frowned thinking it over

"not that I can tell, maybe-" he stopped short seeing the ice glisten he frowned stepping forward there was somthing off about this ice, he tapped his staff to it curiously and suddenly it moved, Jack cried out moving back but the ice didn't stop it was rising getting bigger and moving suddenly smoothing out and took a shape of a mirror. but instead of the guardians being reflected it was the Snow Queen smirking

"took you long enough." she said stepping out, north drew his sword and jack stepped back as she was advancing

"I don't know how long little birdy can take." she smilied coldly and Jack glared

"what did you do to tooth!" he growled taking a step forward aiming his staff, she only tutted

"if you hurt me you will never see toothy again," she said Jack only gripped his staff tighter, pondering whether to attack or listen to what she has to say, he lowered his staff slowly and north and bunny did the same and sandy's whips slowly disperesed all of them glaring at the witch, she didn't care she was used to it by now.

"I'm am hurt jack really, you choose to be with these..." she glanced at the gaurdians "weirdo's than me? to take care of children who don't even believe in you," she asked his frown only deepened

"get to the point," he said the Queen only laughed

"I want somthing Jack," Jack glared she only stepped forward "I want you," she whispered in his ear making him flinch "not interested," he growled and bunny rolled his eyes tooth was in trouble and these two icicles were flirting!

"tell you what Jack," she said stepping back

"we'll play a game. I know you like them." she said Jack only blinked "what kind of game?" he asked she smilied

hook line and sinker.

"A finding game, If you find tooth before winter ends I'll gladly give her back to you in one piece no harm." she said but Jack stepped forward

"and if I lose?" he asked she smiled evily

"you belong to me, you will do whatever I say." she giggled "you will be my, say- knight in shining army," she gestured Jack watched stunned for a moment then shook his head turning

"oh I'l find tooth," he said but she only laughed and it irritated him to ssay the least

"she's not here in _this_ world anymore," Bunny frowned "what ya talkin about?" he asked she only held her hands up in a slight shurg

"she's in my realm of seasons, you know them Jack? Spring summer autumn and then winter?" she said smirking

"you have to travel through all the seasons before toothy freezes to death, I do like my kingdom cold." she said taking a step back "you better hurry jack, time's running out." she said and vanished through the mirror but it didn't disapear it faded to a spring river instead, Jack stepped forward

"Are you sure we should trust her mate?" bunny asked even sandy made gestures of dreamsand making it seem like a deathtrap jack smilied "don't worry we'll find tooth and live happily ever after." Bunny rolled his eye's but smirked Jack then took a step forward into the mirror. Bunny followed but before he could step through the mirror vanished

"jack!?" north cried out running forward, the mirror and jack were gone.


	2. Spring spirit

Okay the last chapter had LOADS of grammer mistakes I'm really sorry hopefully this time round it's not that bad ^^; Enjoy

And thanks for the review's they are the highlight of my day :D

* * *

Jack stepped out the other side of the mirror, he was at the edge of a forest and the borderline of a riverbank, suddenly he heard a cry,

"Jack!?" it was north voice, Jack turned and his eye's widened seeing the mirror closing behind him, the guardians running forward only to vanish before him.

He was trapped.

he gripped his staff

"okay stay calm," he said outload stepping back while looking around. And least jack had a sense where he was when he was lost here he was in another relm altogether.

It was warm and it was annoying, He jumped into the air and got a good look around it looked like he was near a countryside he didn't know where to go from here so he flew following the river and heading north. Hopefully that would work until he heard a tut he stopped flying immediatly on alert

"na-ah, that's cheating," he heard the Snow Queen say and suddenly he was falling and thanfully fell into a bed of flowers his scream cut short as he choked on a flower petal coughing and sitting up hitting his chest until the petal appeared and floated to the the floor. Jack groaned and looked around where was he.

He stood up dusting flower petals of himself and looked around, he was in someone's garden filled with flower beds every type of flower except for roses but jack didn't pay attention to that, he saw a small hut it looked small and cosy until...

"oi! what are you doing ya bloody gumby!?" A yell was heard Jack turned and saw Bunnymund strode to walk towards him

"Bunny?" he asked, what was he doing here? Jack smilied

"am I glad to see...you?" bunny looked furious like that one time he accidently ruined easter and Jack swore Bunny was gonna go for his throat

"Are you some stupid dill who loves to wreck other people flowers!?" he yelled Jack stepped back standing on another flower bed. Bunny cried out and grabbed Jack moving him to the side.

"Will you stop wrecking my flower beds!" he yelled Jack shrugged "hey, I'm sorry about the flower's old timer but I have to uh...go." he said turning around but he felt a paw on his shoulder

"your not going anywhere mate." and Jack gulped.

Jack groaned loadly he couldn't believe he was wasting time on his hands and knee's planting seeds he dug another hole and planted another one, it was wrapped in a blanket bunny said seed's were like babies they had to grow roots first while being wrapped until they can really be in the soil, or whatever jack couldn't remember,

Bunny was observing him making sure he did his job right and wouldn't fly away he had his arm's crossed smiling

"you defiantly have a green thumb," he said outloud jack heard the expression before

"all I'm doing is planting seeds it's not that speical," but the complment made him smile, the quicker he was done the quicker he could fly-no _walk_ to save...save...?

Jack frowned, he came here to save somone but...what was her name again? Jack kept planting until he was done Bunny patted his back.

"Now that's sorted, lets have somthing to eat." Jack smilied but as he watched Bunny enter his home he hesitated. Somthing was telling jack no. He had to leave somthing wasn't right but he shrugged

"alright then old man." Bunny's ear's twitched

"its not old man! its aster! got it?" he asked and jack only laughed.

Bunny placed a cup of coffee down and jack took a sip, Bunny didn't know what it was, He didn't like this boy one bit. He seemed like the trouble making type destroying things just for amusment, like his poor flower beds (they didn't hurt anyone!) but seeing the boy leave made him react, he didn't want him to go...not yet he wanted him to stay Jack took a nervous breath looking around

"anyway...I was wondering if..." Bunny glanced up

"If what?"

"If you could give me directions." Bunny smirked at jack's expression it looked sorta pained as if he went against everything he believed in just to ask bunny for diresctions, guess it wasn't in his nature. He laughed

"depends, where do you want to go?" he asked

"To the Snow Queen's kingdom." he said and Bunny's ear's dropped

"The Snow Queen?" he asked Jack nodded "It's really important-" Bunny inturupted

"what buisness do you have with the Snow Queen?" he asked his ear's flopping forward Rage clear in his eye's and Jack's eye's widened

He held his hands up quickly

"s-she took somthing from me..." and Bunny relaxed a little

"I'm going there to get her back." bunny frowned

"her?" he asked jack nodded "A friend of mine." bunny sat back in his chair "what's her name?" he asked and Jack frowned. Bunny wondered what he said was wrong

"I...I don't know." now it was bunny's turn to look confused

"blimey mate, and your trying to save her, maybe you fell on ya head and fried any brain cells you've got left," he laughed but jack nodded "maybe..." Bunny stopped and looked the boy over he looked completly pitiful right now.

"why don't you stay a bit?" he asked Jack looked up "what? no I can't-" he inturupted

"you might have a concusion, I'd hate it if you went into a coma on your travels, just to make sure your okay then you can leave." Jack pondered this then nodded "okay then."

Jack lost track of the day's they blended together it was a blur of flower's and bright colours Bunny took care of him like an older brother, soon Jack was ontop the hut hanging from the antener

"Jack! get down you'll hurt yourself!" he said obviously shocked that Jack would do somthing this dangerous jack only laughed "calm down old man! I'm fine," he jumped from it and landed gracefully onto the green glass and smirked, Bunny only shook his head

"one day you'll get hurt mate," he said ruffling his hair "now, tend to the flowers they should be growing right about now," he said Jack nodded and ran to them.

Jack forgot everthing, tooth the guardians his quest, he thinks he's stayed with Aster since forever and messing his flower bed's was a prank gone wrong he crouched down and watered the small tulips that he planted as he watered them he suddenly heard a whisper.

"frost...child..." Jack jumped looking around, where did that come from? he stood up observing his surroundings but nothing happend. then decided it was nothing.

"frost...child..." it came again jack turned and saw a bush but it had a narrow tunnel way, he crouched and ventured into it but soon came to a dead end he sighed and was about to turn around and forget the whole thing until

"frost child...!" came the sound, sounding urgent he turned and eye's widened he saw a white rose sprout out the ground towards him

"frost..child!" it said again seeming happy to see him and he blinked still shocked and kneeled down closer towards it "what is it white rose?" he asked he never saw any roses planted around here, it shocked him seeing this one

"you shouldn't be...here frost...child!" it said sounding urgent jack frowned "what do you mean," he said crouching and getting closer to it

"Ice is unforgiving! Teeth are rotting! frost child...caught in web...of lies..." Jack frowned "your not making any sense white." he said the white rose whimpered jack leaned closer

"the one most precious...! She's running...out of time...Soon she'll be part...of the earth we live in!" she cried

"Jack? where are you?" he heard Bunny yelled. The rose started wilting jack turned

"wait don't go!" he said but it was leaving

"farewell...frost...child..." and it disapeared jack leaned back frowing

"she's running out of time? teeth are rotting? what doe's that mean?" he asked Bunny saw the bush and his eyes widened he hopped forward "jack!?" he yelled and saw him sitting on his knee's. he turned with a surprised look then relaxed seeing bunny

"oh...Aster, I'm coming keep your whisker's on." he said crawling out the tunnel, Aster lightly punched him "don't scare me like that."

Bunny was eating his carrots and saw jack eat his ice cream, it was their usually deserts after their meal but Bunny still frowned

"honestly mate, ya gonna get a cavity if ya keep eating that," Jack smirked and replyed

"well, kangeroo I don't get..." he frowned Bunny glanced up wondering why he went quiet

cavity?

Jack thought

...has someone said that before?

'oh jack, stop eating that it'll give you a cavity!'

Jack frowned staring at his ice cream

'don't worry tooth, my teeth will always look like 'freshly fallen snow'

Jack's eye's widened and he stood up suddenly dropping his ice cream, Bunny jumped at the sudden movment

"I can't stay here!" he said and grabbed his staff that was leaning against the door frame and opened the door walking out

"now hold on snowflake, where ya going!?" Jack turned glaring

"to find tooth," Jack clenched his fists he couldn't believe he forgot and he doesn't know how long he stayed, he cursed under his breath opening the gate and stroding he didn't know when this path got here but he followed it, it had the river flowing on one side and jack decided to take that route, Bunny hoped next to him

"wait, Jack you can't go-" jack turned pointing his staff and Bunny threatengly it took everything he had not to ice the poor Buuny

"why! why did you lie to me?" he asked and Bunny froze

"you knew I couldn't stay! yet when I forgot everything you didn't lift a paw to help like you said you would!?" Bunny winced at the broken promise

"Jack, I can't let you go, it's too dangerous!" he said jack turned around walking away

"Goodbye Aster," and he flew away Bunny stepped forward reaching out but it was too late,


	3. Meet the summer Spirit

I got nothing. really got nothing I hope this is okay. enjoy

* * *

Jack didn't get far, he dipped and cried out, he felt the wind dropping him

"wind! just a little further!" he pleaded but this wind didn't seem to like him, he dropped again but luckily was close to the ground, he fell forward trying not to fall over. He sighed gripping onto his staff once he got his balance. The heat here was worse than it was in spring Jack gripped his staff and took a breath, he hoped he got through through this part quickly...

"Jamie said summer was the best season ever, Beaches waterparks fairgrounds...he made it sound like fun." But this swiltering desert was torture no where near the 'fun' jack was expecting

his breathing became more ragged each step he took, when he breathed out usually clouds of mist would appear not now. He kept walking but he felt light headed how long has he walked? when did the spring river turn into a desert? and was that a sandcastle in front of him?

Jack squinted but the dizzyness wasn't helping him, the heat made the air wavy and the castle didn't look really

"probably...a mirage..." he thought but it was getting closer and closer, Jack never saw a mirage before just heard of them he didn't know what mirage's did afterwards but as he entered towards the gates he heard a small soft chime, He stopped and looked around, hoping it wasn't the Snow Queen but he heard a clang

"Halt! who goe's there!?" a voice yelled Jack cried out falling backwards nearly dropping his staff.

He saw a soldier made out of sand pointed a sandy spear at him "I said who go's there!" the soldier commanded again pressing the spear at Jack's throat, Jack's eye's widened

"I'm Jack Frost! I'm a friend!" he yelled the soldier relaxed but didn't take his spear away

"what buisness do you have in these parts?" the soldier asked Jack gripped his staff, and stood up. Too quickly bad idea

He heavily leaned on his staff for support

"I just need to pass through..." he said the soldier said somthing else but he couldn't hear. all he heard was deafing ringing then his vision became spotty and everthing was going dark, all he saw was the soldier run towards him. Before everything went black

Doliphins. Jack smilied and leaned back, he saw the doliphins leap into the air like he did when he flew, he was on the beach it was warm yet the heat didn't bother him he looked down, only in swimming trunks lying of a towel with snowflakes on,

"Jack!"

"big bro!" Jack frowned He knew those voices but at the same time he turned and smilied

His little sister pip and Jamie side by side, Jack saw they both looked exactly alike same height hair colour and eye's Jamie was holding a beach ball

"come on Jack! we losing 5-1!" he said Jack turned and saw all the guardians and his mom and dad lying on towels too

"come on, mate! North and sandy are beating us!" Bunny said, Jack stood up everyone was here, North sandy Bunny Jamie and pip his mom and dad Jack laughed and ran up

"no one can beat the snow king jack frost!" he yelled taking up Bunny's right

"ha! snow king! well try to beat ol saint nick!" North yelled he tossed he ball in the air and hit it, Jack hit it back, Pip was going to go for it but couldn't reach jack picked her up and with teamwork his the ball in the corner and that was 5-2, but even though they were winning somthing was off.

"hey bunny? are we missing someone?" he asked he felt like somthing was gone bunny only shrugged

"your imagining things, mate."

"_Jack...?_" Jack turned around confused who was that?

"_Jack...Help!"_ Jack's eye's widened

"_Tooth_?" as soon as he said her name the whole beach cracked, Jack cried out then everything broke and he fell, he heard a clock a ticking it was getting loader and faster Jack's eye's widened "no...no!"

Jack jolted awoke, scaring a golden little man to fly backwards as if he sneezed Jack winced, everything was bright and the heat. god that awful heat was back again! Jack groaned and the golden man hovered over asking with sand if he was okay, Jack blinked

"Sandy?" he asked not believing it, Sandman only cocked his head to the side confused, weather becuase Jack said his name or weather it was the wrong one

Jack saw he was in an unfamilier room

"where am I?" he asked Sandman made loads of sand image's but jack didn't understand he laughed

"not helping, thanks anyway little guy." he stood up picking up his staff only to collapse back onto the ground, sandman hovered over arm's out to help him up, jack waved him off

"I'm fine sandy...just need to get to the Snow kingdom." he said getting up again. Sandy's eye's widened He made a question Mark above his head Jack looked at him uncertainly what if he's like bunny? would he lock him away or keep him here

"The Snow Queen kidnapped my friend Tooth, I getting her back-" He nearly collapsed again and Sandy caught him again and helped him back up, Sandy crossed his arm's and pointed at the bed Jack's eye's widened

"no! listen sandy, I don't have time." Sandy frowned even though he just meet him Jack was acting as if they knew each over forever but...There was somthing about Jack that was familier has he seen him before?

Jack stepped towards the balcony and Sandy blinked dumbly then stepped in front of jack holding his arm's out Jack blinked then glared

"Sandy, out of the way." He wasn't telling he was threatning and Sandy knew. he only looked down thinking over somthing then clicked his finger's he hovered away from Jack and towards a door, Jack saw sandy gestured to follow.

Jack frowned unsure but followed anyway He shut the door behind him and saw a golden corridor sandy was floating away and jack ran a little to keep up, they came to some stairs and walked down them Jack sighed The heat was really getting to him. He hoped he didn't faint on the staircase.

But luckily They came to the end of the stairs and sandy opened another door.

How many bloody door's were there!?

But Jack saw sandy was leading him to a garden, he walked down the step's onto a pathway Sandy pointed towards the end of the path and Jack saw it go for miles he turned to sandy

"would that take me to the snow kingdom?" he asked and sandy nodded, Jack smilied and took a step forward only to be stopped by sandy again, Jack groaned

"Sandy please-" but he held a hand up and conjured loads of sand jack's eye's widened in confusion what was he...?

Sandy weaved his sand together and slowly jack saw what he was making. His frown turned into a smile as he saw Sandy create a sandlike cariage Sandy gestured to it and Jack felt giddy with excitment he jumped in it

"thanks sandy!" he said and without warning The carrige was off, Jack cried out but laughed as it was making way, he turned around in his seat seeing Sandy wave, he returned it, then his smile faded He turned back around and knew he was entering somwhere he never seen before

"Don't worry tooth...I'm coming."

The Snow Queen carried Tooth bridel style, She walked down her step's towards a closed of room, In the middle of it was a Coffin made of Ice. The Queen placed Tooth inside and instantly the lid Iced over Tooth, Soon the coffin sank into the ground slowly and the Queen turned her back on the sleeping fairy and made her way back to the throne room.

She sat on her throne and a frost fairy whizzed by holding a goblet

"thank you periwinkle," The Queen said and waved the fairy off "that's all I need little one." Soon the mirror showed an image that made the Snow Queen sit up in her seat.

Jack was in spring right now, The Queen glared She hated that Pooka Bunnymund, He wasn't even the seasonal spirit! he stole that title ever since that season disapeared but the bunny was helping the Queen out by wasting jack's time she smirked

"guess that fool wasn't as useless as I thought." she said leaning back drinking her goblet Suddenly there was a loud back

"ZING! da-da-da-da ZING!" the Queen flinched and gripped her goblet nearly breaking it

"NORTH!" she yelled and suddenly a huge polar bear with a chainsaw appeared

"yes? snowina?" he asked She rolled her eyes

"I know how you like making your little toy's but can you please be quiet I'm watching Jack," She said and North smilied widely revealing all his fangs

"Ah, the little snow spirit. I like him." he said turning around

"hopefully for us he might stay here." she said watching the mirror change again Jack pointing his staff at Bunny The Queen smilied then faded as she saw Jack lower his staff

"he's just too forgiving..." she thought outloud then smirked "not when I'm done with him."

She saw Jack walking further and further into the desert

"two weeks it's been and he's not even halfway through the seasons." She leaned back resting her hand to her face sighing

"maybe he's not as strong as I thought..."

Jack kept pushing on and the Queen saw Jack didn't look well, he wasn't flying anymore but he looked like he would collapse any minute now, The Queen pursed her lips turning her head to the side

"aw...poor baby." She mocked soon the mirror faded again to Jack In the sand castle The Queen's eyes widened

"SandMan!? but he-" She stood up "He'll get in the way," she clenched her fists "I know it espically if..." she looked behind her. Her throne looked solid as if it couldn't be moved but was actually a key to another hidden room. It was looked for centeries even the queen forgot what was hidden in it but wouldn't dare open it.

she looked at the image, bitting her lip but soon saw Sandy lead Jack away to his garden she relaxed Jack was going to leave again but Sandy made a carrage of Sand The Queen stared in shock

"th-that's cheating!" she cried walking towards the mirror, she sighed

"fine Jack...I'll give you that..." Then she remembered somthing and smilied sinisterly

"but I doubt my _friend_ will."

Jack fell asleep clutching his staff like a teddy bear breathing softly he was in such a deep sleep he didn't hear the faint traces of the forest around him rustling quickly. Footsteps getting louder the branche's snapped from stranger's standing on them observing the golden carriage and the strange frost child resting in it. whisper's were heard through the night and horses galloped side by side the carrage, the stranger's looked in only to be disapointed to see nothing worth of value except the stick the boy had cradled to his chest, it was nothing speical they knew but the leader on the right of the carrige saw frost along the staff. He could tell the boy was a spirit a frost spirit exactly. He smirked "Thing's just got interesting." He said and signelled for his men to surround the carrage, without warnng he jumped in and grabbed the boy.

Jack's eyes widened as he felt somthing grab his hands he looked up to see dark it was midnight and even the golden carrage couldn't reveal the stranger. He cried out as he felt himself get lifted he kicked out only to see his feet and arm's were tied together he nearly screamed only to get gagged, he was lifted on the mans shoulder like some sort of baggage, Jack thrashed and tried to kick the man's face in but failed. The man climbed back onto his Horse and soon as the Sand carrige dispersed and vanished making everything even more dark Jack might as well had his eye's shut tight, suddenly Jack heard a ringing

bells? he thought and in the dark he could make the outline horse with antler's? Jack's eyes were adjusting and he saw some firgures on horses while other's were on steads

The leader laughed and hit his reighns gaining speed, Jack froze

'that voice! I know that voice!' he turned seeing the eye's of his captor.


	4. Leader of the pack

okay I went a little nutty with the halloween name's I might be wrong but *shrug* hope it's okay and thanks for the reviews XD I just want to hug you all right now! ^_^

* * *

Jack gripped his staff for dear life, he hoped to God that wasn't who he thought it was.

But suddenly they stopped, Jack looked up from where he was sitting and squinted, It looked like a bonfire, shadow's were dancing around the flame's like a ritual, The leader picked Jack up and untied him only to shove Jack into a sort of bird cage Jack cried out hitting the back of the cage he shook his dizzyness off then leapt forward the door slammed in his face and jack gripped the bar's

"let me out!" he snarled but the man only smirked "quiet, if you make me angry they'll kill you." he said pointing to the dancing shadow's Jack watched them warily then saw the man sit down. He smilied kicking his feet up "so boy, what's your name?" he asked while getting a chicken leg and biting on it savagly, Jack shivered trying to hide the disgust

"Jack, look I'm in a-" the man inturupted

"why my name is jack too!" he said smiling Jack frowned "it is?" he asked, the man nodded

"well, Jack skelington, The great Pumkin king of all hallow's eve." He smirked at Jack

"though some call me the boogieman."

Jack stared "any other names?" he asked the leader of the pack nodded

"Nightmare king, Shadow's, someone called me clown once...I liked that girl

Pitch black, mostly that's what everyone call me here." he said gesturing to all the dancing spirits Jack sighed and leaned back in his cage

"so...your the spirit of autumn huh?" he asked and pitch nodded Jack still had his staff but his arm was hanging outside the cage it was bloody uncomfortable

"that would make us neighbor's right?" pitch blinked 'that was random."

"yes, I suppose..."

"and you know when neghbor's give favor's...like give a cup of sugar or somthing?"

"yes?" pitch frowned what was he...?

"so my favour is, get me out of this cage and I'll be on my way." he said pitch only stared then laughed loudly that would put north to shame

"let you go!? HA your very funny!" Jack only glared

"Ha ha very funny, go hide under a bed." he snarled turning around, pitch stopped laughing

"excuse me?" he asked Jack only smirked "has the boogieman gone death? maybe it's all that rubbish being played? I mean I thought _I _was bad on a violin." everything went silent and pitch looked pissed, all the shadow's drew their swords but pitch waved them off stepping forward he opened Jack's cage and grabbed him by his collar, Jack chocked and tried to pry himself off.

"If I get angry only I can kill you." Jack stared at him bewildered "even though your a rude little twit your highly amusing." he said he tossed Jack out the cage, He cried out rolling on the floor and standing up quickly. Pitch grabbed Jack's staff and grabbed the boy by his hodie

"move, it's past little boy's bedtime."

Jack was terrified for his life, Pitch was next to him alseep with a knife to Jack's throat,

He tried not to move so much but when he turned away from pitch, the nightmare king didn't even stir Jack placed one foot out of bed then the other, He sat up slowly watching pitch only grumbly but didn't wake, Jack stood up and tiptoed towards his staff he picked it up carefully and walked outside the room, the shadow's were stil having a party and howling with laugter, Jack tip toed towards the tables where the horses where kept, when he opened the door his eye's widened It was fearlings. Even the steads where nightmares Jack took a breath and stepped towards one that didn't look vicious looking

"what are you doing?" a voice said Jack jumped and turned seeing pitch with his dagger in his hand

"who told you, you can leave?" he said stroding towards him Jack placed his staff forward creating icicles on the floor to keep pitch black

"I don't have time for your nonsense pitch!" he said "I've got a friend in trouble and would would love to have a teaparty with you pyscho's I have to pass." Jack turned the boogieman stared at Jack shocked then glared "very well." he stepped forward, Jack turned tripping back by Pitch's getting closer to him raising his dagger, Jack's eye's widened and as it got closer Jack closed his eye's a flinched as he heard dagger make contact rope? Jack opened one air and saw Pitch slice the rope holding down a stead to his left.

Jack gave him a confused looked but pitch remained nuetral Jack saw it looked more alive than a normal fearling.

"This one's old but is the fastest one here." he gave the reighns to Jack "it will take you to where ever you want to go." Jack just looked at the reighns then back at Pitch

"Hurry up or I'll change my mind!" he snapped but Jack only smilied "thank you." he said after he mounted the deer then frowned

"um...how do you drive this-AH!" pitch hit the deer and it stood on its high legs kicking then ran at fall speed Jack gripping the reighns for dear life. But he heard pitch laughter echoing all around him.


	5. Wicked Witch of the Winter

**I re-read my last chapters and chirst, my grammer is terrible ^^; hope it doesn't bother you all, and I hope this plot I just thought of last minute isn't too terrible :D Enjoy**

* * *

The Queen smirked her hand resting on her cheek

"took his time." she stood up "NORTH!" she yelled there was a loud crash and things breaking, The Queen rolled her eyes North appeared

"yes my Queen!?" he boomed happily She often wondered where he got that ethusiasm from...

"Jack is making way, prepare the soldiers." She said North smilied

"aye," he said nodding and grabbing two of his swords with his paws. The Queen smirked crossing her arms

"Now Jack Frost...Time to prove your worth."

She saw Jack in the image riding the stead getting closer towards her castle. She heard all of North's Bandit's prepare and lead out towards the courtyard The Queen sat back and smilied

"periwinkle?" she called and the frost fairy appeared anxious and a little jittery

"y-yes my lady?" she asked hovering side to side, "can you get me a snack? I love to eat somthing during a good show." Peri nodded and flew of the Queen looked back at the mirror She leaned back making herself comfortable.

"now Jack...Let's see what you can do."

Jack groaned he wasn't going to ride a stead ever again it was bloody painful!

He saw a the Snow castle well, it sort of looked like a castle but it looked iced over. The air was cold, It wasn't the one he was used to. This wind this snow it just screamed evil.

Ice berg's sticking around the entreance and some jutting out the castle as if pitch and Jack combined power's to make a ice bomb and it exploded in the root of the castle, the ice here was a misture of dark and ice. Jack strode towards the entrance, he slowed down and jumped of the deer he turned patting it's neck

"thanks for the ride, I'll take it from here." he said, the deer seemed to huff and turn around running out of this frozen wasteland, Jack sighed relieved

"thank god!" he said, He rubbed his behind

"my back is killing me!" he cried slightly limping towards the gates which were open to a courtyard, the tree's circling around were completly covered in snow not one piece of bark was shown. The fountain in the middle was frozen

"nice place..." Jack said circling around suddenly he heard a stomp and a growl, he flinched he hoped that wasn't what he thought it was...

He turned eye's wide seeing polar bears walking towards him surrounding him. He pointed his staff at them he saw one advancing to his right he stepped back facing it

"get back!" he warned it responded by lashing out, Jack cried out jumping in the air away from it then he heard a sound

a sword being unshethed. two swords Jack turned slowly and saw a polar bear with two swords in hand standing on his legs.

"Jack Frost! welcome to the Snow Queen's palace!" North bellowed Jack smirked

"I like the welcome party-woah!" he cried out as he narrowly missed North's blade,

"good! I thought I went a bit much though..." North said swinging at jack he flew back onto the steps of the kingdom

"no, this is the right amount," He blocked one sword with his staff and kicked North in the stomach, North fell back but laughed loudly

"boy, you are fun." he said and lunged foward Jack flew into the air and landed on one of the tree's

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." north said Jack smirked perching on the branch

"and why is tha-" suddenly a branch wrapped itself around around Jack's ankle and tossed him to the side Jack cried out he grabbed the branch trying to pry it off

"get of you stupid piece of twig!" he yelled and of course the tree didn't like that and tossed him towards the wall of the kingdom North laughed then stopped as Jack crashed through a window he cursed in russian and charged forward his polar bear's behind,

Jack fell to the ground rolling when he stopped he groaned sitting up slowly he looked up and saw he was in a frozen room with ice like pillar's holding the place up, Jack stood up circling around he saw three door's behind him

"what's behind door number one?" he asked pushing at it, it creaked first then slowly opened it took everything he had to force it open He gasped heavily when he pushed the doors aside and stepped forward into the room slowly

It was a bright light and jack winced then opened his eye's slowly. He was in a throne room But no one was there Jack walked forward he looked around there was no way out. suddenly the door behind him closed shut, he turned around and cried out.

he ran foward hitting the wall

"no! I'm not getting stuck in here!" he yelled he pointed his staff and blasted the door but nothing happened, Jack groaned

"this can NOT be happening!"

The Queen cursed the mirror was no longer showing her Jack for some reason She stood up walking towards it but the door's opened

"my Queen we have a slight problem." North said smiling nervously she glared

"what problem." she growled first her mirror now this

"the frost boy...He vanished." The Queen merely blinked

"your joking right?" she asked North merely shook his head she clenched her fists

"Don't just stand there you furball! find him!" she snarled striding forward, as she stepped a light glowed in her hand and lengthened turned into a ice spear with blue iccles at the tip she took of her furred coat too,

"I'll find him myself if you stay there uncroprative," she said North quickly moved barking orders at his other polar bears.

Jack sighed resting his head against the door. "what am I going to do?" he asked looking up and of course Man In Moon wasn't there to show his light.

Jack sighed and walked away from the door towards the throne He sat on it, and placed his hands on his face.

"what do I do now?" He asked no one in particuler and for once the cold unnerved him,

He leaned back sighing, looking around the room hoping there was somthing he missed when suddenly he heard a noise a slight crack he turned towards it and saw the wall behind the throne move Jack cried out and leaped back holding his staff out

Mist escaped the moving wall and jack closed his eye's against it When he opened them he gaped he saw a staricase leading downwards...Jack took a step forward he lowered his staff and climbed down the steps slowly, It was getting colder.

soon Jack came along another room Darker than the last, Jack noticed it looked like that iceberg back in antartica when he and Pitch fought.

"Cold and dark..." He whispered that described this room perfectly It looked so dead and broken. and the silence was eerie, It was so dark it made pitch's lair and child friendly

Jack stood in the middle

"why would it...lead me here?" he wondered outloud he placed a hand on a wall sighing, He seem's to be getting more lost

Then the wall shifted Jack cried out falling backwards the wall moved and revealed and wall of ice Jack squinted at it then his eye's widened, He slowly stood up walking towards it Hand outstretched

Jack saw it was just ice but. There was a person inside it.

"what is this?"


	6. I'm Cold

srry guys TT^TT I feel like I'm killing it but I got nothing XD so here you go, hope the plots okay and not too dumb or somthing I'm nearly done, anyway I was thinking of doing a 'Jack Frost in Wonderland' tell me what you think and I'll start on it :D

* * *

Jack took a step back

"what is this?" his eye's widened in horror Jack felt like he was looking in a distorted mirror, he placed his hand on the ice and knew it was real

"i-its me?" a boy, no older than 17 or 18

with brown hair, he wore a shirt and brown vest top with a cloak and trouser's tied in lace at the bottom, he had a similier staff in hand but it didn't have frost covering it, it had small flowers and vine's wrapped around the middle where he held it. His eye's were closed but Jack guessed if they were open they would be brown.

"enjoying youself frost?" A voice spoke behind him, Jack turned swiftly aiming his staff at the Snow Queen in front of him

"who is that?" he asked and the Snow Queen only smilied "who's what? be specific." Jack gripped his staff, he was so close to icing this cow!

"that boy behind me!" he yelled the Queen surpressed a laugh

"Calm down. He's nothing speical just a stupid boy who is far away from his home"

Jack was going to ask further then shook his head _none of this is important!_

"I did your st-" he was about to say stupid until he remembered the tree incident

"-trial or whatever- where's tooth?!" he demanded he could feel the ice spitting out his staff it took all he had to control it, The Queen didn't fail to notice it she smirked

"having a hard time honey," And Jack winced

"you didn't answer my question." she nodded

"right, right Toothy." She said suddenly the room shifted Jack cried out the boy in ice was concealed again but he felt the room rising like an elevater, the wall around him moving Jack stepped forward towards the middle away from the moving walls and soon, it stopped making Jack fall back and he Saw he was back in the throne room but it was more open and had corridor's and more doors than the last one

"it was the second door jack, you were close." She said Sitting back at her throne

Jack only glared

"Where's Tooth." He said The Queen only laughed lightly "oh alright, since you asked so nicely." She said and clicked her Finger's.

The floor beneith him shook as if in an earthquake He fell back and nearly dropped his staff then Gasped as he saw A coffin slowly rise of the the ground, Jack stood up and ran to Tooth he held his hands out unsure of what to do.

Tooth was lying on a bed of white flower's her lips blue and skin unusually pale, her hands clasped together on her chest and Jack saw she wasn't breathing, he touch the ice lid and it slowly dissolved under his touch as soon as it vanished Jack picked Tooth up and sat back onto the floor, lightly touching her cheek and, she was cold too cold for his liking. Jack felt tears prick his eye's but he never let them fall

Jack frost doesn't cry. He _never_ cries. He glared at the Snow Queen he saw red for a moment picking up his satff he didn't notice he dropped and placed tooth onto the floor gently

"you lier." He said slowly walking towards the Queen frost recovered all the walls and the Queen saw this she smirked standing up

"I said one piece and no harm, She just asleep slowly freezing to death," if look's could kill

"reverse it." He said his voice as sharp as a icicle, The Queen raised an eyebrow

"threatinging arn't we?" She asked then sighed and feighened innocence

"I'm sorry darling, I don't know how to reverse it," Jack stopped walking staring at her as if she was insane

"you-you...!" He couldn't find the words instead he screamed. Slamming his staff into the ground a blizzard swarming around the throne room towards the Queen

she held her arms out not expecting his outburst.

She opened one eye then they both widened when Jack was in front of her, he shot Ice at her, but she moved out the way just in time, using her own staff she howled seending a wind against him, Jack's eye's widened as he fell back, he crashed into a wall the breath knocked out of him before he fell to the ground, he landed on his feat, He glared and ran forward again she ran too both getting more physical, The Queen ducked from a kick, and Jack twisted missing a claw, he tripped her with his staff and pointed it in her face The Queen saw pure rage in Jack's eyes. The Queen blinked dumbly then smilied

"want to kill me? go ahead." She spat. Jack only glared more and and suddenly ice consumed the Queen, she stiffened Jack stepped back watching coldly, The Queen gasped and suddenly went still, in a slight coocoon of Ice, Jack sighed and turned around, when he took a step forward he cried in pain, his leg killed he must of landed on it wrong he thought, He limped to tooth and sat beside her,

until he heard a laugh

"now that was refreshing," Jack turned eye's widened

"how are you...?" she smirked dusting the iceicles off "you know the expression fight fire with fire? in the end you get more fire." She faced him and crossed her arm's

"your pretty tough, for a 300 year old." she said walking towards him, he pointed his staff

"I wouldn't do that," she held her arm's out "what's the point? and if you do your fairy would die of the cold." Jack's eye's widened edging closer to Tooth subconciously. The Queen clicked her finger's

Jack heard growls to his left then right, he saw polar bears advancing North stepping aside the Queen

"ah, Jack my boy, accepted? I have a workshop not far from here you can have a look-" The queen elbowed him in the ribs and Jack smirked in all seriousness, North was still funny.

"he hasn't accepted...yet." The Queen said so sure and confident it put Jack on edge

"accepeted what?" he asked taking another step back but being warry of the polar bears.

the queen held her arm's out "why, Become part of the winter spirits! your one of us." Suddenly music was playing and Jack saw frost fairie's come towards him the polar bear's dancing suddenly, Jack tried not to fall back his eyes wide, This was too much everything was happening too fast

North was clapping his paws and the Queen gave him, and everyone an odd look her arms dropping a little, Jack frowned 'didn't this happen before.' The Queen turned to North scolding him for acting stupid, Jack turned and picked tooth up and slowly back up towards the door, without hesitating he bolted running along the Courtyard away from the castle,

When the Queen turned back round she saw Jack and tooth missing, Her eye's widened

"find him! stop dancing for christ's sake find them!" she screamed.

Jack saw the entrance he was so close Tooth was in his arm's unconcious Jack didn't know what to do from here but if he went to sandy's realm or spring, the warmth might help...hopefully.

but he ran through the entrance and appeared in that dark room again. Where the frozen Jack was.

He groaned "what is with this place!" he turned looking around and saw he was blocked in

"dammit!" he cursed falling to his knee's He could here Tooth's heartbeat Jack sighed

"I'm sorry Tooth...I'm sorry for everything." he said stroking her feather he placed a hand on her chest making sure her heartbeat kept pumping, He relaxed slightly until he missed a beat, Jack froze

no, that's not right

soon the heartbeat slowed, more and more each second, Jack panicked

"No Tooth!" he grabbed her hand, it felt cold. too cold for his liking

"Don't you dare! not after everything that's happened..." his voice broke gripping her hand more but no movment not even a flicker of her eyelids, Jack bit his lip, he held her closer he heard her heartbeat as if it was his own,

he had to do somthing anything, Jack glanced at Tooth

"please Tooth..." He leaned forward and took a breath his lips just close to her's he moved forward only lightly grazing them, Jack shut his eye's tight,

He felt her heartbeat stop.

Jack pulled away his eye's still closed looking away, and for the first time in his life he felt tear's fall down his face.

(And like Romeo and Juliet Tooth Died and Jack was cursed to be the Queen's kabana boy XD

Just kidding)


	7. Awaken

Jack flinched as he felt somthing stroke his tear's away he hoped he was wrong but when he opened his eye's to meet wide violet coloured one's he blinked dumbly.

"tooth...?" She nodded and being asleep half of winter she giggled happily picking him up and hugging him hard

"T-tooth!" Jack smilied widely spinning her about "you...your okay!" He couldn't believe she was awake He gripped her tighter afraid to let her go until...

"achoo!" she sneezed covering her mouth with both hands, Jack held his hands back

"sorry, I'm not helping." Tooth smilied and stroked her feather's shyly

"no, you helped...thank you." Jack smilied and Tooth mirrored him, smiling shyly. then his smile faded

"Now...how to get out of here." Tooth fluttered left and right brow furrowed in concentration

"there's no door's..." Jack sighed Tooth shook her head "I don't think this place _has_ any doors..." she thought Jack gave her a odd look Tooth shurgged

"have you seen any door's lead in or out? everythings...not as it seems." Tooth said and Jack only groaned "so we're trapped?" he asked looking at Tooth, She shivered holding her arm's "maybe...Maybe not." she said, Jack sighed and leaned against the wall and it suddenly shifted, Tooth was on alert and Jack moved back but lowered his staff to find another room. It was lighter than this one, Jack walked in on guard and Tooth followed

"Jack? w...what is this place." Jack shrugged "maybe a way out." he walked further and saw the room was made of Ice

"Jack...we might end up getting more lost." She said breathing out cold mist, it was getting colder.

Jack bit his lip "okay, the walls move with a touch..." He placed his hand on a wall and...

Nothing. "nope? not even a little?" He asked moving his hand about "I feel like a freakin idiot." He started moving both his hand's around and nothing happened

"Tooth? can you...?" she blinked

"oh right, yeah-okay," She fluttered forward placing her hands on the diffrent walls moving back and forth.

Jack groaned

"this isn't doing anything!" Jack growled frustrated, Tooth looked at him sympethatic "come on, it's bound to-"

Jack punched the wall he was trying to open screaming in frustration, Tooth fluttered over

"Jack! calm down." She said then froze the wall cracked and fell apart right in front of them.

It was the boy again tooth gasped

"W-who is that?" She asked fluttering forward "he look's just like you..sorta." but the ice didn't stop cracking, Tooth's eyes widened and flew back her feet never touching the ground. The ice suddenly shattered the boy inside fell, Jacks eye's widened he ran forward and caught him, tooth helped him as well they moved the boy away from the ice. when they rested him on the ground, suddenly the snow underneith him melted, it was white tile underneith but flowers sprouted around him, Tooth got closer

"who is he?" she asked stroking hair from his face "he looks _exactly_ like you." Jack nodded

"I know...everyone here is also..." Jack frowned first bunnymund and sandy and pitch. and now Jack right in front of him but diffrent instead of winter. This boy He looked...more like spring,

jack leaned on his staff, crouching low next to the boy on the balls on his feet. frowning then he glanced at tooth. his eye's widened

"then the snow queen-" suddenly there was a crack. The snow Queen walked in with North behind her she had her fists clenched rage evident in her eye's until she saw the boy lying there, She froze eye's widend

"Jack...?" She asked with disbelief her mouth twitching from a shocked look to a smile, She ran forward and fell on her knee's Jack and Tooth moved back but North stepped in making sure they wouldn't leave, the Queen lifted her hand's slowly reaching out then she stopped short bringing them back

"i-is he breathing." she asked scared for the answer, Jack frowned

"why should you care?" She went silent her hand's clenched She turned glaring "why should you know?!" she spat walking towards him

"I choose you! I thought you would be diffrent, understand us frost spirites! but no!" she screamed getting closer Jack was backed into a wall

"you only care about her!" she said pointing at tooth, Jack glared "and what about him!?" he asked pointing to the boy who's flowers were sprouting more and more bringing warmth. no one noticed

"he's not important-" Jack inturupted by laughing

"is that how you treat everyone in your kingdom, get them to join your side then once you used them you throw them away!?" the Queen eye's widened shocked then glared and suddenly lunged forward aiming her staff at his heart, Jack jumped into the air away. Tooth flew forward but North grabbed her.

the staff got stuck in the wall but the queen abandended it, instead she flew up too, reaching Jack's level she brought her fist back and punched him, Jack cried out and went flying crashing into the ground

"Jack!" Tooth screamed clutching North's Paws she struggled "let me go you overgrown hairball!" she yelled struggling

"Calm down. You don't want to get hurt." Tooth's eyes widened

he sounds like

-!? she turned looking at the polar bear frowning "North?"

Jack fell but didn't have a chance to get up the Queen jumped and grabbed his hoodie and threw him forcfully into the next wall. only to miss and fly into the throne room instead, He crashed into her wall which cracked before him and he fell, she walked towards him her steps getting louder the closer she got. North followed into the throne room and Tooth was dragged. the Queen looked at Jack coldly he was shaking and she couldn't see his face. She grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up. She frowned when he saw he was smiling shaking from laughter

"what are you-" His staff glowed and Jack used all his power to send sharp glaziors of Ice towards her. she cried in pain as the ice pierced her skin. She flew back crying and looked up to see Jack gone from her throne, she looked around hands up ready to fight until he landed just short of her

"my turn." he said cheerfully, he iced the floor and the queen slipped falling back, North couldn't help but chuckle seeing his graceful queen falling on _ice_ was truly amusing.

Jack laughed when he watched her fall and froze her white hair even more, she growled when it slightly thawed it turned static she stood up, once she got her balance she ran towards him, Jack blocked her his staff an ducked and dodged every blow then she sent an icicle his way, Jack manuvered and kicked her in the shoulder making her fall back, He pressed his staff to her face

"that's enough." His staff glowed blue and the Queen winced waiting for the piercing glaziors but heard a sound. A staff hitting the ground echoed around the throne room.

She felt warm. warmer than she felt in a _long_ time, she opened her eye's slowly seeing a staff across from her shielding her from the Winter counterpret. Her eye's widened as she saw the boy holding his staff and glaring at the Jack

"Jackson...?" She asked unsure he turned and gave a smirk "Don't worry Snowinia. We're going to have a little fun."


	8. melting the Ice Cold heart

chapter 8

LAST CHAPTER AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAHAHAH IT'S FINALLY ENDED! i think I'll stick to oneshot's from now on.

* * *

Jackson Overland's eyes fluttered open slowly he raised his hand brushing ice away from his face, He sat up slowly groaning his brown hair falling in front of his face slightly, he put a hand to his head then he rembered his staff, he looked around and sighed with relief seeing it by his side, he picked it up flowers and vines appearing welcomley. Then he heard a cry. He looked up and saw a polar bear holding a struggling green humanbirk like-pixie and Snowinia getting attacked by...he couldn't see but Jackson ran forward, he saw the Queen laying back the stranger had a staff to her face and it glowed blue, she winced Jackson without hestitating ran forward and slammed his staff between them. when he looked at the stranger his eye's widened

it was him? They looked alike but white hair and blue eyes? that was the only diffrence

"Jackson?" Snowinia breathed slowly afraid by saying his name he dissapeared.

he turned towards her and smirked

"Snowinia we're going to have a little fun."

Jack Frost pointed his staff, things just got confusing one minute he was saving tooth and now he has a dopple ganger his twin masked his own expression his eyes wide with confusion blue met brown until the other turned to the snow queen frowning

"hey snow? who are these people," Jackson asked glancing at the winter spirit in front of him Jack lowered his staff in confusion

"you gotta be kidding me" he stated the ice queen rolled her eyes "Jack frost meet the originol spirit of spring."

Jack and tooth only looked (if possible) more confused, the spring spirt, only lowered his staff and slightly hugged it a habit Jack usually had "Jack Frost?" jackson asked looking Jack up and down before he could answer Jackson shivered, too much cold people were here he looked around not used to the place

"what happened?" he asked and the queen stiffened and looked away "none of your buisness, go home already your free now!" Jack frowned in confusion but Jackson asked spoke his thoughts

"free? snow what are you talking about?" Jack frowned

"yeah snow tell the boy whats going on." the queen glared at jack and he only held his hands up in mock surrender, Jack then glanced and saw the mirror was beside the queens throne he stepped back slowly north let go of tooth a while ago and she was fluttering watching in shock seeing two jacks before her,

"Snow...? how long was I out." The snow queen sighed then glared standing up from the floor

"you were in a coma. for 300 years." Jacksons eyes widened even jack who was stepping back towards tooth froze

"h-how did...how did it happen," Jackson asked gripping his staff

"a kiss." Jack smirked

"what? he froze becuase you two lovebirds decided to get frisky?" he joked but the Snow Queen ihnored him

"...that..." Jackson mumbled his head down The queen nodded and turned to Jack her scowl not leaving her face

"thats why _he's_ here." she pointed at frost and he frowned

"me?" Tooth fluttered "what were you going to do to Jack?" she asked Jackson eyed the fairy he didn't notice her now that he did his stared in confusion

"Snow? why does she look like you?" Jackson asked stepping closer to tooth, sure she was well completly diffrent but her face shape and eyes were the same well not the colour but still alike just like his doppleganger, Tooths eyes widened

"what?" she asked and looked at the snowqueen even Jack looked back and forth he noticed but didn't voice it, the queen looked at all their expressions and it irked her more she crossed her arms

"of course, this is a mirrowed _dimension_." Tooth and Jack glanced at eachover unsure. The Queen rolled her eyes.

"you traveled through a MIRROR to another place it has diffrent rules but the same characters some are a mirror image some are not ," Jack pulled a face while edging to tooth "that sorta makes sense..." The queen nodded then she pulled a face as if remembering somthing

"oh and by the way aster took over spring," Jackson only looked stunned then relaxed shrugging

"nah, its okay the kangeroo takes it more seriously than I do." the spring spirit stated

Jack smirked guess some traites stayed the same but what was confusing is how tooth and snowinia wern't alike at all.

wait snowinia and toothinia? guess thats the _only_ thing they have in common

"Snow, why are they here." he asked the snow queen shrugged

"ones a hostage and one's to replace you." she said smirking Jackson took a step forward "replace me?" she closed her eyes sighing, then strode towards Jack, Jack held his staff but the queen only grabbed his arm he was about to shove her off until

"see? nothing happens." Jackson gave her an odd look The queen gripped harder

"he's not freezing or dying or affected by my cold," Jackson's eyes widened only to glare

"is this all this is about!?" he yelled Tooth was slowly starting to get it, Jack frost winter spirit who looked exactly like her old boyfriend it would make anyone act like this but, tooth was still pissed at the queen

"I want someone who doesn't die just becuase I hold his hand!" she stepped forward to Jackson the floor re-icing under a wave from her anger

"I don't want somone to have hypthoremia just from being near me!" she took another step and Jackson shivered Tooth yelped from the sudden cold, north let go of her arms only for her to wrap them around herself

Jack saw and gestured towards the mirror tooth looked back at the arguing spirits then flew to Jack both heading slowly to the mirror, North saw but didn't move. he watched the scenes unfold before his eyes, the queen got closer to jackson raising her hand

"I don't want someone to die just from a kiss!" Jackson winced waiting for the impact but opened one eye when nothing came

"Jack frost is my equal, his power matches my own and no harms come's to him from my touch...and he's _just_ like you," she sobbed at the end gritting her teeth Jacks features softened but the Queen regained her posture her tears icing away and she looked cold again.

"its best if you go home." she said then turned to see Jack and tooth going towards her mirror her eyes widened to scowl hatefully at both of them

"who said you could leave!?" she snarled clenching her fists

"no snow-!" Jackson said, but the queen crafted and ice shard in thin air and threw it in tooth direction, tooth cried out bringing her arms up to defend herself. Jack moved in front deflecting it with his staff, the Queen only growled in frustraition sending more ice their way Jack deflects them too, Jackson watches in horror then see's north

"North!" the polar bear turns to him "do somthing!?" he cried but North shook his head "I cannot..." Jackson cursed

"you usless overstuffed teddy bear!" he yelled he slammed his staff again and vines wrapped themselfs against snows arms and legs she cried out, but the vines iced over she turned on him and used a strong gust of wind to knock him back, he cried out and slammed into the wall, the snow queen turned and threw another shard Jacks way, he shoved tooth at the side but didn't have time to dodge, the shard pierced his skin and he cried out the queen froze jack glanced at the spear and hesitently reached towards it and pulled out the shard, he gritted his teeth stuffling a scream he then fell to the floor holding his wound, Tooth gasped her eyes widened

"Jack!?" she cried flying over to him she looked him over worriedly "y-are you okay?" she asked Jack looked up smiling but winced

"I'm..fine." he forced out and already his wound was healing before them but very slowly.

Jackson glanced up, jaggedly using his staff to lift himself up he stared in horror at Snowinia

before he could get up snowinia used the wind against him. Jack fell back with a cry his shoulder was killing him then his eye's widened tooth was pushed against the wall the queens hand to her throat she formed an ice spear and brought it back

"Snow! Don't no!" Jackson screamed gripping his staff , The Queen looked into Tooths eyes and of course they reflected hers...The Queen faltered

is this a good idea?

she felt hurt when she lost Jackson now she was doing the same to him, new rage filled her body _so! he deserverd it!_ she screamed in her head, raising the shard higher she was about to pierce her heart

"no!" Jack screamed eyes wide, this was worse than sandy dying he was just out of reach but couldn't save her

the queen dropped the shard and let Tooth go, tooth fell away with a cry watching queen uncertainly,

she fell onto her knees she couldn't do it the mental walls were crashing around her

"snow?" tooth asked

"go..." she barely whispered not looking at them

"snowinia-"

"just go!" the queen screamed clutching her shoulders harder, it hurt. they all hurt her so much she wanted to be alone but also she didn't

she didn't know what she was feeling, pain, loss, Anger and she felt uterly miserable, somthing stroked her hair and she glanced up and flinched to see Jackson, he crouched on one knee in front of her smiling. that warm bloody smile! she looked away from his eyes

"go away!" she growled and Jackson only smirked tilting her face up, he leaned in and kissed her

her eye's widened and Jackson smilied against the kiss. he didn't feel cold and the queen closed her own eyes. she felt warm

Jack smilied and took a step back holding tooths hand "come on, won't want to ruin the mood," tooth only smirked and shook her head "come on. I'm freezing," Jack laughed and they both Tooth stepped through the mirror first, Jack turned he wished he could see how this would ended but, he walked through the mirror right after tooth.

"Jackson? what about your season?" she asked actually feeling worried for once she felt giddy all of a sudden the warmth spreading around, she felt happy her Jack was here they kissed and he wasn't an ice cube!

"don't worry, peter cotten tails watching after it." the queen laughed and she felt tears fall down her face, she wiped at them in confusion usually her tears turned to ice. she smilied more tears falling she felt warm and she never wanted to lose this feeling

Tooth sighed happily relishing the warmth "ah, its good to be back!" she said and Jack smilied "couldn't agree more," but the warmth wasn't somthing he missed.

"Tooth! Jack!?" they both turned and saw north bunny and sandy appeared looking tired and drained running towards them and bunny well he looked angry, what else was new?

"what happened to you?" Jack asked bunny glared

"you were gone all bloody winter! it's way past spring! we had to collect the teeth and-woah!" North suddenly hugged them all, they all gasped Jack cried out when his now bruising shoulder was knocked

"its good to have family back!" he boomed happily, Jack stilled his eyes widen a bit

'family?' Jack thought once north placed them down he looked at them all,

"frost? you alright?" bunny asked and Jack shook his head a smilied "yeah I'm okay." his smile brightened when he looked at them all

family...he like the sound of that.

The spring bunny sat planting his flowers, he sighed he wasn't in the mood for flowers and they wern't growing to his will like before, he sighed then froze when a shadow fell over him, it looked familier he turned and his eye's widened in horror

"Jackson?" jack smirked and leaned on his staff

"bunny, still planting lilies I see, and not roses?" he asked frowning Bunny laughed a little

"your not still mad about that are ya?" Jack glared pointing his staff

"yes...but this is about somthing else." he twirled his staff back smirking "you are now relieved as a spring spirit." he said bunny's eye's widened

"oh come on jack listen- ah." suddenly bunny shrunk he cried out and Jack laughed

"aw come on." Bunny moaned and eyed Jack he waved his tiny paws at Jack

"rack of you bloody show pony!" bunny growled and Jack only crouched and stroked under his chin

"hey your small enough to use the tunnels and make those plants grow faster." Bunny only glared

"and relax you'll be put in charge more than usual how's that sound." Bunny only nodded then pulled aface

"but why am I this size." Jack stood up smirking truly looking evil

"think of it as punishment. for taking over my season." Bunny gulped then laughed "aha...no harm no foul?" he asked Jack shook his head

"gan on, rack of why don't cha?" Jack said and bunny scowled and hopped away Jack looked over the horizen he saw Snownia's winter season it wasn't dark like before and Jackson smilied leaping onto the hut of his home, balancing on his staff to get a better view he smilied

"till next winter. neighbor."

* * *

**authors note:**

okay thats it. officially the end I hope the ending wasn't disapointing I'm just terrible like that, this would of been later to update if not for the evil villian (my sister) made me update it XD thanks for reading and the reviews :D I didn't think I would get...well any thank you for reading my first continued story


End file.
